sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Baine's Request page
Requests! This is the full deal! Alright, here we go! Full character pictures *Drawn or Digital. * Super Yellowtiger 1.png Dark Yellowtiger The Hedgehog.png Nega Daemondan.png Dark Daemondan.png Daemondan The Hedgehog 2.jpg Renja -sorrow the wolf- Answer 1.png Renja -Sorrow the wolf-.png Insane Baine.png Baine The Hedgehog 3.jpg Baine The Hedgehog 2.png Baine The Hedgehog 1.png Ben -Baine's male form- Dragon Knight.jpg Baine The Hedgehog new picture.jpg Baine the hedgehog -yay-.jpg (Some of these are digital because those are what I could find mainly...) Couple Pictures *Yuri, Yaoi and Straight. I can do all three, no worries. It'll be user Friendly, I make sure of that. (Pretty much mainly hugging or nose rubbing, or kisses on the nose kind of thing.) *Warning: I will strongly ask that you do not say anything offense, cause, I'm bisexual thank you. FaithXRed Request.jpg|The request Red had made Fire Arm plushie and Ruza.png Fire Arm X Ruza.png RuzaXFire Arm.jpg Ruza & Fire Arm.jpg Emotion Game Icons You'll know when you see it. Matrix game Icon Sheet.png Game icons of both Baine and Insane Baine.png Insane Baine game icon 3.png Insane Baine game icon 2.png Insane Baine game icon 1.png Baine game icon 5.png Baine game icon 4.png Baine game icon 3.png Baine game icon 2.png Baine game icon 1.png Chibi Not the best, but I can try! (no pictures sadly) Human versions Now, don't jump your high horse. This is only if I can do it. If I draw it and I do not like it (After ten tries or so) I will tell you I can not do it. (Not any recent pictures of human characters) Waiting list #Dash emotion game icons Finished #Fire Arm Emotion game icons Finished #Misaki Emotion game icon Finished #Swayer's emotion game icons 0% (can not do at this time) #static emotion icons 0% (can not do at this time) #ChloeXSawyer 0% (On Hold) #Fire Arm X Ruza -Done 100% #Thunder Punch X Sara -Done 100 #Reen's Game Emotion Icons 0% (can not do at this time) #ion in his omega form (his dark form) and alpha form (his light form)(Can not work on right now) #full character picture of Captain Bird 100% done... #A human version of Matrix 100% done. #Full character of Matrix *Not color version done 100%. *Color version - ? Done pictures (For all emotion game icons, these are the icons by themselves. No matter who requested the icons) Dash gamge icon 1.png Dash gamge icon 2.png Dash gamge icon 3.png Dash gamge icon 4.png Dash gamge icon 5.png Dash gamge icon 6.png Dash gamge icon 7.png Dash gamge icon 9.png Matrix game Icon 7.png Matrix game Icon 6.png Matrix game Icon 5.png Matrix game Icon 4.png Matrix game Icon 3.png Matrix game Icon 2.png Matrix game Icon 1.png Fire Arm Game Icon 1.png Fire Arm Game Icon 2.png Fire Arm Game Icon 3.png Fire Arm Game Icon 4.png Fire Arm Game Icon 5.png Fire Arm Game Icon 6.png Fire Arm Game Icon 7.png Fire Arm Game Icon 8.png Fire Arm Game Icon 9.png Misaki Game Icon 1.png Misaki Game Icon 2.png Misaki Game Icon 3.png Misaki Game Icon 4.png Misaki Game Icon 5.png Misaki Game Icon 6.png Misaki Game Icon 7.png Misaki Game Icon 8.png Complete other Pictures(that are not Emotion Icons) Captian Bird.png Human Matrix -color-.png Matrix the hedgehog full picture -not color-.png Fire Arm X Ruza 2.png|(Fail to notice the Lines are not black...) Fire Arm X Ruza Request Thunder Punch X Sara.png|I'm sorry for the head size(Shrugs) Other wise, hope you like it. Category:Blog posts